This study attempts to identify the most relevant predictors of behavioral outcomes (such as involvement in social activities), coping styles and the attainment of age-appropriate milestones for transition into adulthood in adolescents who are physically challenged. Several national epidemiological studies conclude that physical challenge increases psychosocial risks for children and adolescents. The majority of studies suggest that adolescence is a period of development in which physical challenges are particularly stressful given issues of emancipation, body- image, and sexuality that are amplified for adolescents who are different from their peers. The factors that best predict the ways that adolescents manage their physical challenge have not been clearly identified. While some studies suggest that the characteristics of the challenge itself should be studied (e.g., visibility, prognosis, severity), others suggests that psychosocial status (e.g., self-esteem, feelings of control), or family influences (e.g., overprotection, modeling) may best predict outcomes for adolescents who are physically challenged. The long-range goal of this study is to begin theory-building through the identification of the degree to which various factors play a role in optimizing the quality of life of physically challenged adolescents. The significant contribution of physically challenged youth can be maximized by directing efforts toward the most efficacious routes of intervention. MBRS students will be responsible for home visit data collection where they will interview family members, videotape and audiotape interactions (structured and unstructured), and code data related to family interactions and psychosocial status of members. The study will involve the collection of data for three years to observe the most relevant factors that predict successful transition to adulthood of adolescents who are physically challenged. Several studies directed by the PI have involved undergraduate and graduate students whose opportunities for graduate school entry and research-related work have been enhanced by involvement in research.